role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
MIB Rodan
MIB Rodan (also known as Rodan (Monster Island Buddies)) is one of the main characters of the Monster Island Buddies and an RP character used by DarthShiro19. Personality MIB Rodan is one of MIB Godzilla's friends. He is portrayed as a jealous and short-tempered monster, becoming easily agitated when someone else is after something he wants. His catchphrase is shouting "FUCK!" in frustration when something goes wrong for him. Despite being friends with him since they were kids, MIB Rodan's relationship with MIB Godzilla is often questionable as they have known each other since childhood, drink together at the same bar, and have even started a band together, but the two often get into fights, usually ending disastrously. Despite their animosity for one another though, both MIB Rodan and MIB Godzilla share a decent (if not dysfunctional) relationship. Also throughout the series, MIB Rodan is shown to have an enormous crush on MIB Mothra, constantly going after her love and attention. His love for her has taken him to great lengths in demonstrating this, from facing monsters much stronger than him to even attempting to sacrifice his own life to protect her. However like many things that anger him, MIB Rodan has been shown to be short of patience with MIB Mothra too, especially when his relationship with her also intertwined with that of MIB Mothra's other boyfriend, MIB King Ghidorah, who is an enemy of the Monster Island Buddies, to which at one point, MIB Rodan and MIB Mothra broke up for a while due to said love triangle. Despite his relationship with MIB Mothra however, it was revealed late in the series that MIB Rodan lost his virginity to MIB Megaguirus, but had broken up with her after a certain period of time. History Backstory MIB Rodan was one of the main characters of Monster Island Buddies and was featured in many, many zany and vulgar misadventures. One day, the Monster Island War ended and MIB Cthulhu was banished back to Monster Hell, life had finally gone back to normal for Godzilla. Soon. MIB Rodan and his friends found a portal machine that would send them to other dimensions. Debut: Another King of the Monsters!? MIB Rodan first appeared when he and his friends MIB Jet Jaguar, MIB Godzilla and MIB Mechagodzilla were granted space-time powers from the Ducks Of Space Time that allow them to travel to different dimensions/universes. As the portal opened up, the first place they visited was the main universe, where they landed on a deserty area. As the got there, they realized now that they were no longer made of plastic on this universe but instead were actually flesh and blood. Then all of a sudden, something could then be heard rumbling underground nearby. MIB Godzilla told MIB Mechagodzilla to find out what was making that noise, to which MIB Mechagodzilla then began to scan the area. After mush searching, AdonisGoji then burrowed out from underground to attack the four of them. AdonisGoji then roared out to the skies and charged towards them. MIB Godzilla decided to fight against AdonisGoji head on to save his friends. MIB Rodan cheered on his friend in hopes he would defeat AdonisGoji. After AdonisGoji was defeated, MIB Rodan as well as the rest of the gang celebrated and then headed back home to their home dimension. Boy's Night Out MIB Rodan made a brief appearance where he joined MIB Godzilla and TripGoji in their party making food. After that, MIB Godzilla and the gang then had a barbecue and partied. Abilities * Fire Power: 'MIB Rodan has fire powers when he becomes MIB Fire Rodan. * '''Flight: '''MIB Rodan can fly at great speeds. * '''Beak: '''MIB Rodan can use his sharp beak for physical combat. * '''Wind Power: '''MIB Rodan has wind powers, such as when he flaps his wings and creates gusts of wind. Trivia * He is also known as "'Rody" and "Bird Boy" (usually by MIB Godzilla and MIB King Ghidorah). Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Chaotic Good Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Anti-Hero Category:Earth Defender Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Characters (DarthShiro19) Category:Monster Island Buddies Character